Lyric
by Ringelsocke
Summary: Giles und Gedichte


Autor: Ringelsocke  
  
Titel: Der Biss  
  
Spoilers: Nö! Eigentlich keine!  
  
Inhalt: Giles und Gedichte  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört nichts davon mir, sondern Joss Whedon & Co.  
  
Kommentar:Meine erste FF überhaupt!  
  
Lyric  
  
  
  
  
  
„Wenn des Nachts die Nebel wabern...  
  
und die Turmuhr Mitternacht schlägt...  
  
kriecht der Vampir......mmmhhhhh" Im hohen Bogen flog der Bleistift durchs Zimmer und landete mit einem - klack – auf dem Boden am anderen Ende.  
  
„So ein Mist!" grummelte Giles vor sich hin. „Warum hab ich mich auf so etwas eigentlich eingelassen?" er stand auf und ging mit großen Schritten in Richtung Bleistift. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer bückte er sich und hob diesen wieder auf.  
  
„Das nächste mal, lehne ich alle Wettangebote ab!" sagte er bestimmt und laut zu sich selbst.  
  
Aber wahrscheinlich war das auch nur so eine leere Drohung sich selbst gegenüber, die er immer aussprach oder dachte und am Ende doch nicht einhielt.  
  
Nun ja, er konnte aber auch einige Pluspunkte für sich verbuchen z.B. hatte er es geschafft sich anzutrainieren, dass er morgens anstatt drei Tassen Tee nur noch zwei trank. Das war für einen Engländer wie ihn schon eine enorme Leistung.  
  
Apropo Tee! Zielstrebig steuerte er die Tasse an, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand und nur auf frischen Inhalt wartete. - Kiss the Librarian – stand auf der Tasse die er letztes Jahr von Willow zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. „Nein! Erinner dich jetzt bloss nicht an letzte Weihnachten!" sagte er laut zu sich, schüttelte den Kopf und wanderte in die Küche um seinen Drang nach frischem Tee nachzugehen. Während er damit beschäftigt war den Tee zu brühen, übrigends original schottischer Schwarztee in kleinen runden Teebeuteln, grübelte er darüber nach, wie er es Willow heimzahlen könnte für ihre, wie er mittlerweile fand, bescheuerte Idee.  
  
Nie hätte er auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen sollen, der Scooby – Gang was von seiner glorreichen Studentenzeit zu erzählen, seiner Ripper – Zeit.  
  
Aber er war halt an diesen Weihnachten in guter Stimmung gewesen und hate ein paar harmlose Anekdoten erzählt. Auch davon, dass er früher ganz gute Gedichte geschrieben hat, dass immer noch könnte und es mit jedem aufnehmen würde. Ein fataler Fehler, wie er feststellen musste. Sofort wurde begeistert eine Wette aufgestellt, wer bis zum nächsten Jahr das beste Gedicht schreiben würde bekäme eine Woche Las Vegas – Urlaub bezahlt.  
  
Nun, er wollte zwar nicht nach Las Vegas aber nachdem Willow vorgeschlagen hat, er bekäme natürlich einen Flug nach England gesponsert, musste er ja sozusagen mitmachen.  
  
Tja, hier sahs er nun und grübelte gut eineWoche vor Weihnachten an einem Gedicht herum. Irgendwie war früher das Dichten einfacher gewesen, hatte er zu seinem Leidwesen schon nach vier fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen erkennen müssen.  
  
Aus Verzweiflung kippte er in seinen Tee eine Extraportion Zucker, für die Nerven und damit das Gehirn wieder Energie zum denken hatte.  
  
Wie einen Reflex nahm er dann auch noch die Brille ab und putzte sie mit einem Zipfel von seinem Taschentuch.  
  
„Denk nach Giles!" sagte er laut und stopfte das Taschentuch wieder in die Hosentasche, während er mit der anderen Hand, in der er den Teelöffel hielt, den Tee umrührte.  
  
„Was hast du früher getan damit du einen Einfall hattest?" kaum ausgesprochen bereute er diesen Satz schon wieder den die Methoden von früher, naja, wahren oft nicht gerade jugendfrei.  
  
Mit einem Schmunzeln und mit seinem Tee bewaffnet schlurfte er wieder zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der davor stand.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag  
  
„Giles!Giles?" die sirenengleiche Stimme rauschte durch den Raum und traf den Gehörgang von Giles empfindlich, da dieser gerade im Reich der Träume weilte.  
  
„MPF?" mit einem extrem mismutigen Gesicht hob Giles seinen Kopf, lupfte ein Augenlid halb und schielte hindurch wer es wagte in zu stören.  
  
„Ohh!" seufzte er halb schläfrig und halb überrascht."Buffy, du bist es." Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, strich sich fahrig mit den Fingern durchs Haar, wobei er zu vertuschen versuchte, dass er bis eben noch geschlafen hatte.  
  
Mit einem entwaffnenden und wissenden Grinsen schaute Buffy ihn an. „Mensch Giles!" rief sie und haute ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, was aber eigentlich nur dazu führte das er wieder auf den Schreibtisch knallte und seine Brille schief im Gesicht hängen hatte. „Giles!Giles, Giles.....wie sehen sie den aus? Wohl aufm Schreibtisch gepennt?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Unterton und kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Er rückte seine Brille wieder zurecht. „Buffy!" lächelte er gequält. „Welch eine Freude. Und dann noch so früh am Morgen." „Was? Früh am morgen?" leicht desorientiert schaute Buffy ihn an. „Giles es ist viertel nach zwölf mittags. Heute wollten sie doch mit mir Kuchen backen für die: Hurra wir haben überlebt – Party."  
  
„Ohhh, verflucht!" wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hüpfte Giles vom Stuhl. „Bin gleich wieder da!" rief er noch und rannte ins Badezimmer.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später stand er frisch geduscht, angezogen und rasiert vor Buffy.  
  
„So! Jetzt müssen wir erstmal einkaufen gehen." Sprachs und ging zum Auto.  
  
„Giles?" fragend schaute Buffy ihn an, während er damit beschäftigt war den schwer lenkbaren Einkaufwagen zu schieben ohne damit gegen irgendwelche Regale oder Dosenstapel zu donnern.  
  
„Was ist besser? Weiße oder dunkle Schokolade für den Kuchenüberzug?" Er rückte seine Brille wieder zurecht, sie rutschte immer so leicht. „Ich würde sagen wir nehmen weiße Schokolade, das sieht besser aus!" „Okay," sie knallte vier Tafeln Schokolade in den Einkaufswagen „dann haben wir jetzt alles. Haben sie eigentlich auch genug Geld mit?".  
  
Er nickte und schob mit seiner ganzen Kraft den Wagen wieder an. Schnaufend und schwitzend reihten sie sich in der langen Schlange vor der Kasse ein. „Giles? Warum haben sie heute nacht eigentlich auf dem Schreibtisch übernachtet?" peinlich berührt und leicht erötend schaute er ihn die Gegend. „Nun...tja...also..ich bin dabei das Gedicht zu verfassen, aber mir viel nix ein und dann bin ich anscheinend eingepennt." „Ach so. Hab schon gemeint es währ was ernsteres." Bevor er sie jedoch fragen konnte was sie damit meinte, waren sie an der Reihe die Ware auf das Kassenband zu legen.  
  
Mit flinken Fingern tippte die Kassiererin die Preise ein und er konnte gleich bezahlen und alles wieder einladen.  
  
Buffy schob mit Leichtigkeit den Einkaufswagen zu seinem alten Auto, aber es fährt noch, und lud das ganze Zeugs hintenrein.  
  
„Okay! Also: Butter, Zucker und drei Eier schaumig schlagen. Hast du das?" Während er sich hinter dem großen Backbuch in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, wirbelte Buffy in seiner Küche rum und suchte und arbeitete.  
  
Eben jedoch schaute sie ihn an, während an ihrer Nasenspitze Mehl hing. „Na klar, lesen sie ruhig weiter!".„Mehl, Backpulver, eine Prise Salz mischen und hinzugeben. Hast du das?" „Jahaaaa. Fragen sie doch nicht dauernd, dass nervt!" stöhnte sie gereizt.  
  
„Kuchen in die gefettete Form geben und eine halbe Stunde bei 180 °C backen." Mit einem Schluck Tee befeuchtete er wieder seine Kehle. „Okay Giles! Das wahrs! Den Abwasch machen sie. Ich geh jetzt heim. Verzieren mach ich morgen. Tschüssi!" mit Schwung war sie schon aus der Türe bevor er überhaupt was dazu sagen konnte.  
  
Also, Brille runter und Scheiben wischen. Mit einer Tasse Tee und Keksen setzte sich Giles an den Schreibtisch und versuchte wieder was zu dichten.  
  
Das laute Rasseln der Küchenuhr unterbrach ihn jedoch dabei und er holte den Kuchen aus dem Ofen.  
  
„Mhhh! Nicht schlecht!" murmelte er vor sich hin während er den verlockenden Duft von frisch gebackenem in die Nase zog.  
  
Er stellte den Kuchen zum abkühlen auf den Tisch, dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Anzeige in der Zeitung:  
  
Heute Abend großer Dichtwettbewerb -  
  
Gelesen und prämiert werden selbstverfasste Gedichte –  
  
Ab 19 Uhr –  
  
Brille ab und über die Gläser gewischt. Stirnrunzelnd stand er so da und überlegte ob er sich so ein Hobbydichter – Gerede antun sollte. Aber er war ja auch nicht besser.  
  
Bis 19 Uhr hatte er noch ein bisschen Zeit um sich mental auf so einen Abend vorzubereiten. Er fragte sich jedoch die ganze Zeit nur, was er dort wollte.  
  
Ideen für ein Gedicht was sonst, aber ganz wohl fühlte er sich doch nicht.  
  
Naja, abwarten und Tee trinken, obwohl, seinen Teekonsum wollte er ja vermindern und nicht wieder steigern, also weiter am Gedicht rumbasteln.  
  
„Ahhhhh, es ist ja schon fast 19Uhr!"mit Schrecken musste Giles feststellen, dass er vor lauter grübeln und sich ärgern die Zeit vergessen hatte.  
  
Schnell schlupfte er in seine Schuhe, schnappte sich seine Jacke, rannte aus dem Haus und hüpfte ins Auto. Mit Schwung raus aus der Hofeinfahrt und in Richtung Innenstadt davonbrausen.  
  
Er hatte beschlossen erstmal ganz dezent am Cafè vorbeizufahren um zu schauen was da so los bzw. nicht los ist.  
  
Erstaunt zog Giles die Augenbraue hoch als er sah, das mindestens zwanzig Leuts vorm Cafè standen und warteten. Schnell parkte er ein paar Häuser weiter und schlappte zum Cafè.  
  
„Mmhhhh, -Aredhel*-, was ist den das für ein Name für ein Cafè?" fragte er sich laut als er davor stand und den Namen las. Die Umstehenden die es gehört hatten, sahen ihn schräg an, so als hätter er gefragt ob die Erde rund ist.  
  
Mutig voran Krieger! Dachte sich Giles und marschierte rein.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an salzigen Rauch  
  
von Feuern,  
  
die brennen am Strand.  
  
Und Schatten unter den Pinien.  
  
Möwen schweben  
  
Über die Landzunge dahin,  
  
weiß über dem Grün....  
  
Ein Wind geht durch dir Bäume,  
  
die Schatten vertreibend.  
  
Die Möwen breiten die Schwingen aus  
  
und steigen auf.  
  
Sie füllen den Himmel  
  
mit schrillem Geschrei.  
  
Und ich höre den Wind,  
  
wie er bläßt über das Land,  
  
und die Brandung.  
  
Und ich sehe das Feuer,  
  
das den Seetang verbrennt.*"  
  
Leise aber trotzdem noch laut genug das jeder im Raum etwas versteht, drang die Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. Vorne, auf der Bühne im Rampenlicht, sahs ein junger Mann auf einem Barhocker und rezitierte von einem zerschließenen Zettel das Gedicht.  
  
Als er sich nun erhob und so andeutete das er fertig war, klatschten die Zuhörer begeistert.  
  
Der junge Mann verließ die Bühne und machte dadurch einer Frau platz.  
  
„Hey Fans! Ersteinmal ein großes Dankeschön für diesen wunderschönen Vortrag. Oh! Für alle die es nicht wissen, mein Name ist Aredhel und ich bin die Besitzerin dieses Cafès."lächelte sie in die Runde. „Aber genug von mir, hier sind noch genug Bewerber und natürlich auch Bewerberinnen für eure Kritik und Prämierung, also weiterhin viel Spaß." Mit etwas Beifall wurde sie von der Bühne runterbegleitet und schon war ein älterer Herr am Mikrofon um sein Eigenwerk vorzutragen.  
  
Giles, der die ganze Zeit im Eingangsbereich gestanden war, schaute sich nun um und suchte sich einen Sitzplatz an einem der Tische.  
  
Zu seinem persönlichen Glück hatte er auch schnell einen gefunden und setzte sich hin.  
  
Eine Bedienung fragte nach seinem Getränkewunsch und er bestellte sich schwarzen Tee, was sonst. Zu seiner Überaschung war einer seiner Tischnachbarn der junge Mann der vorhin sein Gedicht vorgetragen hatte.  
  
Ab und zu kamen sie ins Gespräch, eigentlich nur zwischen den einzelnen Vorträgen und das war nicht sehr oft. Giles hörte meist nur zu. Er stand der ganzen Aktion noch sehr kritisch gegenüber. Aber einen gewissen Gut- find – Faktor konnte er dann doch der ganzen Aktion abringen. Es wurde immer später und der junge Mann verabschiedete sich von Giles und schlappte müde aus der Tür. Als sich Giles dann auch aufmachen wollte, bemerkte er das die ganze Mappe mit Zettelchen voller Gedichtenoch da lag. „Oh! Naja, ich nehm sie lieber mit und bring es ihm vorbei." Murmelte er vor sich hin, klemmte die Mappe unter den Arm und ging zum Auto.  
  
„Giles! Du Idiot!" rief er auf der Heimfahrt im Auto. „Du hast doch gar keine Adresse wo du die Mappe abgegeben könntest!" Er beschloß erstmal ne Nacht drüber zu pennen und morgen zu entscheiden, was er tun wollte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag  
  
Pünktlich und so munter wie lange nicht mehr hüpfte Giles aus dem Bett, duschte und frühstückte erstmal ordentlich. Dabei viel sein Blick auf die Mappe von gestern abend. Er beschloß das es ja nichts kosten würde, wenn er einen Blick reinwirft, so für die Inspiration. Gesagt getan.  
  
„Von der Masse verachtet  
  
Von wenigen geliebt  
  
Habe ich Wochen lang geschmachtet,  
  
Meine Gefühle gesiebt  
  
Man sagt, die Zeit heilt Wunden  
  
Doch sie macht sie nur noch schlimmer  
  
Ich hab mein Glück noch immer nicht gefunden  
  
Doch ich will es nicht mehr hören, mein wehleidiges Gewimmer  
  
   
  
Ich hab mich angepasst  
  
Mich selbst belogen  
  
Ich habe mich selbst gehasst  
  
Mein eigenes Ich betrogen  
  
Doch diese Zeit ist jetzt zu Ende  
  
Sie ist vorbei  
  
Willkommen zu meiner Wende  
  
Sieht man`s mir zwar nicht an, ich fühl mich frei  
  
   
  
Ich habe alles hingenommen  
  
Ohne nach dem Warum zu fragen  
  
Niemals Applaus bekommen  
  
Trotzdem meine Lüge ertragen  
  
Ich hab mein Glück gesucht,  
  
Doch nur Enttäuschung gefunden  
  
Hab mich selbst verflucht  
  
Mich von meinen Pflichten entbunden  
  
   
  
Ich hab mich angepasst  
  
Mich integriert  
  
Gefühle ohne Rast  
  
Meine Seele wäre fast krepiert  
  
Doch diese Zeit ist jetzt zu Ende  
  
Sie ist vorbei  
  
Willkommen zu meiner Wende  
  
Sieht man`s mir zwar nicht an, ich fühl mich frei  
  
   
  
Zwar trag ich am Körper Trauer  
  
Doch Freude im Herzen  
  
Mein Ego baute ne Mauer  
  
Verhindert die Schmerzen  
  
In kürzester Zeit hab ich zu viel erlebt  
  
Doch ich werde nichts bereuen  
  
Es ist meine Stimmung, die sich hebt  
  
Sehe tausend Gründe mich zu freuen  
  
   
  
Ich hab mich integriert  
  
Doch jeder kann nen Fehler machen  
  
Es war alles so kompliziert  
  
Zum Glück kann ich jetzt darüber lachen  
  
Die grausamen Zeiten sind jetzt zu Ende  
  
Sie sind vorbei  
  
Willkommen zu meiner Wende  
  
Sieht man`s mir zwar nicht an, ich fühl mich frei*"  
  
Giles war erstaunt, wie jemand so etwas persönliches in so schöne Worte verpacken konnte.  
  
Wobei er jedoch im gleichen Moment feststellte, dass er das bestimmt nicht hinbekommt. „Ich werde nie mehr auf eine so bescheuerte Wette eingehn!" Mit einem Plumps! Ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und grübbelte weiter.  
  
Gegen Mittag klopfte es und mit Schwung und einem lauten „Giles!" stand Buffy in der Tür. „Hallo Buffy! Der Kuchen steht schon in der Küche!" sagte er ohne sie anzusehen, weil er immer noch damit beschäftigt war ein weißes Blatt Papier anzustarren. „Okay, ich sag wenn ich Hilfe brauche." Sprachs und verschwand.  
  
Giles zerknüllte das Blatt Papier, wo er mittlerweile Blümchen draufgekritzelt hatte und donnerte es entnervt in den Mülleimer. Taschentuch aus der Hosentasche fischen und Brille putzen. Er war ja doof, er könnte doch noch ein bisschen in den Gedichten lesen.  
  
„Und dann gibt es noch die längst  
  
Vergangene Umarmung,  
  
die voller Sehnsucht,  
  
die im Innersten des Herzens.  
  
Diese Umarmung bleibt unvergessen.  
  
Die Sprache der Umarmungen  
  
Ist eine Sprache ohne Worte.  
  
In ihr hat jede Umarmung eine Bedeutung.  
  
Was wie uns am meisten wünschen,  
  
ist die Umarmung, die nie endet.*"  
  
So langsam machte sich in Giles ein Panikgefühl breit, er wahr einfach nicht mehr fähig irendwas poetisches zu schreiben, er sollte seine eigene Unfähigkeit zugeben und aufgeben. Aber das währe zu einfach.  
  
Er schnappte sich wieder die Mappe und las weiter.  
  
Plötzlich schlich sich ein kleiner Gedanke bei ihm ein. Was wenn er einfach ein Gedicht nehmen würde? Eines das die Scooby – Gang nicht kennt? Okay, es durfte nichts von einem bekannten Schrifsteller sein, Willow kennt zuviele, aber so eins, wie hier von einem unbekannten Poeten, das währ doch was!  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf als könne er so den Gedanken vertreiben. Doch einmal gedacht, nahm dieser immer größere Formen an.  
  
Ja! Warum eigentlich nicht. Also suchte er ein Gedicht, das er für seine Zwecke missbrauchen könnte. Eigentlich fühlte er sich mies und gemein dabei, aber im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt und er wollte einfach gewinnen. Er musst einfach gewinnen. Für ihn stand mit einem Ticket nach England einfach zuviel auf dem Spiel.  
  
„So! Der Kuchen ist fertig!" Giles schreckte vom Stuhl hoch. Er bemühte sich schwer, nicht so zu gucken als währe er ertappt worden. „Giles? Ist etwas passiert? Sie sehen etwas blaß aus?" besorgt schaute Buffy ihn an. „Öhh...nein." stoterte er."Nein, es..es ist nichts." „Na dann ist ja gut. Wir werden dann morgen abend herkommen und den Kuchen essen und natürlich auch unsere Gedichte vorlesen. Ich hoffe sie haben ihres schon fertig!" grinste Buffy. „Tschüss bis morgen!" rief sie beim hinausgehen noch und war verschwunden. Er hatte bei ihr einfach keine Chance –Tschüss- zu sagen, sie war immer so schnell weg.  
  
Auch egal, er wollte jetzt nur noch schnell das Gedicht abtippen und dann schlafen gehn  
  
Mit müden Gliedern fiel er kurz darauf ins Bett und schlief gleich ein.  
  
„Rupert! Rupert wach auf! Wir sind in London." Eine leise weibliche Stimme weckte ihn aus seinem Schlaf. „Was?" mit einem Ruck sahs er kerzengerade in seinem Flugzeugsitz und starrte die Person entsetzt an. „Du? Aber....aber....." „Was Rupert? Gleich landet der Flieger, ich habe gedacht ich weck dich, damit du London von oben siehst." Brille runter, Taschentuch raus und Gläser poliert. „Nein! Das kann nicht sein." Er machte die Augen zu atmete dreimal tief durch, schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Ist dir schlecht?" Eine kühle Hand legte sich an seine Stirn. Mit einer schnellen Armbewegung wischte er sie zur Seite. „Das kann nicht sein!" flüsterte er entsetzt. „Du bist tot. Angelus hat dich in Sunnydale getötet." Ein verwirrtes weibliches Augenpaar schaute ihn an. „Rupert was redest du da? Wer ist Angelus und warum sollte ich tot sein?" Abermals nahm er seine Brille ab und masierte mit zwei Fingern seine Nasenwurzel. „Jenny," es kam ihm so verrückt vor ihren Namen zu sagen. „Jenny du bist tot. Was ist hier los ?" Seine Stimme hörte sich schon fast panisch schrill an.  
  
„Hey, jetzt beruhig dich mal. Wenn ich tot währe, sähse ich nicht hier. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Dein Gedicht, was du für die Scooby – Gang gedichtet hast, wurde im – Sunnydale Chronicle – veröffentlicht und nun sind wir auf dem Weg nach London wo du es vorstellen wirst. Erzähl mir nicht du hättest das alles vor Aufregung vergessen."  
  
„Oh," er blinzelte verwirrt. „Oh! Das hab ich anscheinend vergessen." Gedankenverloren wendete er seinen Blick von ihr ab und schaute aus dem Flugzeugfenster. Unter sich sah er schon die ersten Häuser, die sich in den Straßen nebeneinander reihten und Kreise oder gerade Linien ergaben. Er konnte auch noch ein paar Felder sehen, die wie braune, grüne und goldgelbe Teile eines großen Flickenteppiches aussahen.  
  
Vorsichtig, schielte er rüber um einen Blick auf Jenny zu werfen. Hatte er nur geträumt? Oder träumte er jetzt?  
  
Sie sah immer noch so gut aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Wenn es eine reale Erinnerung war.  
  
„Rupert! Auf gehts! Wir sind da!" „Was? Ach so....ja....!" schnell packte er seine Tasche zusammen.  
  
Vom Fluhafen aus, nahmen sie ein Taxi ins Hotel. „Also Rupert! Heut abend ist diese Preisverleihung. Die wird auch im Fernsehen übertragen." Sie zwinkerte ihn an. „Mein Freund ein berühmter Schriftsteller. Das ist mal etwas wo ich mit angeben kann." „Nun ja, jetzt übertreib mal nicht." Brummelte er und lächelte gequält.  
  
Um was für ein bescheuertes Gedicht ging es überhaupt? Das fragte er sich schon die ganze Zeit.  
  
„....und lassen sie sich nicht von unserem Hausgeist stören!" rief der Portier lachend hinter ihnen her, während sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochgingen.  
  
„Als ob uns ein einfacher Hausgeist abschreckt!" lachte Jenny und sprang behende die letzten Treppenstufen hoch, während er mit den Koffern schnaufend hinterherlief.  
  
„Na komm! Das da vorne ist unser Zimmer!" „Oh, dann kann ich mich gleich mal ein wenig ausruhen." Kofferschleppen machte müde.  
  
Das gemütliche Doppelbett mit einem knuffigen Blümchenmuster auf der Decke war typisch englisch. Giles lies sich gemütlich drauffallen und federte erstmal noch etwas, die Betten in England sind immer gut gefedert.  
  
Gleich darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
„Rupert, wach auf du Schlafmütze! Wir müssen los. Die Preisverleihung beginnt in einer Stunde!" Sie hüpfte um ihn rum und trug ein dunkleblaues Kleid. Er fand das ihr blau besonders gut steht.  
  
„Okay....muss mich nur noch umziehn!" Er raffte sich auf und wechselte dieReiseklamotten gegen einen Smoking.  
  
„Der Gewinner des diesjährigen Preises für inovative Gedichte ist Rupert Giles!" mit lautem geklatsche wurde Giles zu Bühne begleitet wo er seinen Preis in Empfang nahm.  
  
„Verräter! Du elendig verfluchter Verräter!" rief plötzlich Jenny durch die Menge. Giles erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und schaute sie entsetzt an. „Du! Du verdienst diesen Preis überhaupt nicht." Brüllte sie während sie auf ihn zuschritt und einen Dolch zog.  
  
„Jenny....." stotterte er verstört und wich gleichzeitig ein paar Schritte vor ihr zurück. „Gib es doch zu! Du hast das Gedicht geklaut! Aber ich hab immer gewusst das du eine Memme bist! Hast noch nicht einmal den Mut es jetzt zuzugeben!" Mit einem Satz war sie auf der Bühne, stand direkt vor ihm und rammte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, den Dolch bis zum Heft zwischen seine Rippen.  
  
„Ahhhhhhhhh!" mit einem entsetzten Schrei wachte Giles auf. Schnell faste er sich an die Rippen wo vor Sekunden noch der Dolch steckte.  
  
Als er sich zumindest mit seinem Tastgefühl davon überzeugt hat, dass er definitiv keine Verletzung hatte, traute er sich das Licht anzuschalten.  
  
Er krabbelte aus seinem Bett, setzte die Brille auf, zog seinen Morgenmantel an und schlurfte in die Küche um sich einen Tee zu brühen. - Tee ist mit Abstand das wichtigste Getränk in England bei der Bewältigung von Krisen aller Art – pflegte sein Vater immer zu sagen, wenn er Probleme hatte und das war definitiv ein echt erschreckendes Problem.  
  
Nach Jennys Tod hatte Giles oft und heftig geträumt, aber so einen intensiven und realen Alptraum hatte er noch nie. „Dieser Traum muss einfach eine Bedeutung haben." Brummelte Giles vor sich hin, nahm einen Schluck Tee und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Er war doch Bibliothekar, besser er war mal, aber er hatte noch genug Bücher daheim die ihm eventuell weiterhelfen konnten den Traum zu deuten.  
  
Eine zeitlang blätterte er in einigen Büchern. Er nahm die Brille ab und putzte sie mit einem Zipfel von seinem Morgenmantel.  
  
- Die Gedanken des Menschen, zusammen mit den Handlungen, die aus diesen Gedanken resultieren, sind die Nahrung, aus der sich die Seele ernährt. – Las Giles als er seine Brille wieder auf der Nase hatte.  
  
„Das ist es! Mensch, ich hätte es wissen müssen!" sprach er laut zu sich selbst.  
  
Am nächsten Tag  
  
Giles hatte den ganzen Tag damit verbracht seine Wohnung aufzuräumen und für abends noch ein paar Dinge zu kaufen.  
  
„Giles?" rief eine laute bekannte Stimme. „Hier bin ich Buffy! Ich suche gerade noch etwas!" rief er hüstlend aus der Abstellkammer zurück.  
  
„Giles. Was machen sie da?" fragte Buffy erstaunt und sah zu wie er auf den Knien zwischen Handfeger, Kartons und einer Mausefalle nach etwas kramte. „Ach ich such nur noch was für später." „Ach so." sagte Buffy fast etwas enttäuscht. „Haben sie ihr Gedicht fertig?" Er sah zu ihr auf und lächelte. „Ja und Nein. Mehr wird jetzt nicht verraten. Du könntest jetzt aber bitte den Kuchen aufschneiden." Buffy trollte sich grummelnd in die Küche.  
  
„Ha!" rief er, während er fast von einem Stapel alten Zeitungen erschlagen wurde. „Da hab ichs ja." Er polierte mit seinem Taschentuch über ein verstaubtes Buch. So vorsichtig, als meinte er es zerfiele in seine Einzelteile wenn er zu feste reibt.  
  
„Hi Giles!" Er schaute auf. „Ah, Willow! Xander! Na dann sind wir ja fast komplett. Setzt euch." Xander und Willow liesen sich auf die Couch fallen. „Hi! Ich hoffe ihr habt noch nicht angefangen?" riefs von der Tür während Anya schnell hereinkam. „Nö Süße! Setz dich hierher zu mir, wir wollten gerade anfangen." Rief Xander zurück, während er etwas zu Seite rutschte damit Anya noch auf der Couch platz hatte. „Hi Anya! Ähmm...Willow wollte Tara nicht mit?" fragte Buffy die gerade mit Kuchen beladen aus der Kuche kam. „Oh Nein." Winkte Willow ab. „ Sie muss noch was dringendes erledigen."  
  
„Na dann! Hiermit ist die erste Lesung von selbstgeschriebenen Gedichten der Scooby – Gang eröffnet!" sagte Giles feierlich und setzte sich in seinen Lieblingsessel.  
  
„Da es die Idee von Willow war, darf sie auch anfangen." Rief Xander, während er sich vorbeugte und vom Kuchenteller ein großes Stück Kuchen schnappte.  
  
„Wenn mir jetzt was begegnete,  
  
Was mich tot machte ganz und gar;  
  
So, daß der uns verregnete  
  
Abschied gestern der letzte war.  
  
So würde doch, was dann versäumt  
  
Wäre, den Trost noch finden:  
  
Daß Leid, das von der Liebe träumt,  
  
Muß auch in Liebe schwinden.*"  
  
„Hey Will!" rief Buffy zwischen einem Bissen Kuchen. „Das war echt cool. Hab gar nicht gewusst das du sooo gut Gedichte schreiben kannst." Willow wurde rot. „Danke!" murmelte Willow. "So jetzt sind sie aber dran Giles! Schliesslich sind sie sozusagen der Titelverteidiger." Sagte Xander bestimmt. „Ja, Giles jetzt sind sie dran."  
  
Giles schluckte. Na dann, sollten sie ihr Gedicht haben. Er setzte seine Brille ab und polierte die Gläser. „Nun...ähm....es tut mir leid, ich hab kein Gedicht verfasst." Vier entsetzte Augenpaare starrten ihn an. „Heute Nacht, da habe ich von Miss Calendar geträumt." Er machte ein kleine Pause. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte ein Gedicht schreiben aber mir viel nichts ein. Und dann bin ich in dieses Künstlercafè, dort hat ein junger Mann seine Gedichte vergessen. Ich hab die Mappe mitgenommen und wollte ein Gedicht daraus als mein eigenes vorlesen." Giles traute sich nicht mehr einen anzuschauen. „Nun ja, Jenny hat mich davon abgehalten. Darum hab ich keins." Betroffenes schweigen. Er stand auf, ohne die anderen anzublicken, ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er dreht sich ein wenig zur Seite. Neben ihm stand Buffy, sie grinste ihn an. „Ach Giles," sagte sie während sie krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Wir haben alle unsere Gedichte bei anderen abgeschrieben." Verwirrt schaute er sie an. „Was?" „Ja!" lachte sie. „Wir können doch auch nicht dichten, aber die Wette wollten wir auch nicht verlieren. Da blieb uns ja nix anderes übrig."  
  
„Oh!" Taschentuch raus, Brille runter und Gläser wischen. „Wenn das so ist. Na dann hat ja keiner gewonnen. Aber ich hab mein altes Gedichtbuch wieder gefunden. Da kann ich euch was vorlesen." Vier junge Menschen schauten ihn begeistert an.  
  
„Doch um die Ecke, kommt uns vor,  
  
Da führt noch ein geheimes Tor  
  
Zu Pfaden, die wir nie gesehn.  
  
Es kommt der Tag, da muss ich gehen  
  
Und unbekannte Wege ziehn,  
  
Wohl mondvorbei und sonnenhin.*"  
  
  
  
Hier sahs er nun also. Im Flugzeug nach England. Zwar nicht mit Jenny, aber mit der guten Gewissheit den Gedicht – Wettbewerb doch ehrlich gewonnen zu haben. Den er war ja der einzige der ein selbstverfasstes Gedicht vorweisen konnte.  
  
Giles nahm die Brille ab und putzte sie. Als er fertig war, schaute er aus dem Flugzeugfenster und konnte schon die englische Küste sehen.  
  
Ja, das war SEINE Heimat!  
  
1 Ende  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alles nur geklaut: Folgende Dinge sind von folgenden Menschen geistig geklaut!  
  
*Aredhel: bedeutet „Feine Elbin, weiße Dame" aus „Das Simarillion" von Tolkien  
  
* „Ich erinnere mich....": von Gurney Halleck aus „Dune" von Frank Herbert  
  
* „Frei": Gruß an Slayer „Danke!Danke!Danke!Danke!" (  
  
* „Umarme mich geliebte Seele": von Michal Sumit  
  
* - Tee ist mit Abstand das wichtigste Getränk in England bei der Bewältigung von Krisen aller Art –: ist aus „Das Gruselkochbuch" von Elke Kößling  
  
*- Die Gedanken des Menschen, zusammen mit den Handlungen, die aus diesen Gedanken resultieren, sind die Nahrung, aus der sich die Seele ernährt. –: „Die tausend Leben deiner Seele" von Edgar Cayce  
  
* „Unterwegs": das Gedicht ist von Joachim Ringelnatz  
  
* „Doch um die Ecke....": ist ein Teil der Erzählungen von Aragorn und Arwen aus den Annalen der Könige und Herrscher „Herr der Ringe 3" von Tolkien 


End file.
